Anguish
by Misty Ketchum97
Summary: Obi-Wan his tormented with anguish during his battle with Darth Maul after his Master is killed.


Anguish

I run, hearing the pounding of my boots against the steely floor. I see the red, piercing, laser doors. And between them, Master Qui-Gon, and our opponent, the Sith. The one with sharp horns on his head, red and black tattoos, menacing black garb, and a cruel lift in his mouth. He's acting like this battle is just a simple play of cat and mouse. I get closer, closer... They clash, their lightsabers spitting and sending sparks. They fight as laser door after laser door open behind them. I turn up the speed, but I as arrive, the laser doors close. I skid to a halt, mere inches away from pulsing red wave of energy. I watch, my chest rising and falling. My heart pumping, sending blood racing through my veins. I watch critically, as Darth Maul walks calmly back and forth in front of my master. Qui-Gon sits, and closes his eyes. _Master_! I want to shout out. He shouldn't be just _sitting_ there! He needs to watch his opponent!

I breathe in and out, glancing quickly between my master and the Sith. My heart starts racing and the tension is getting worse. I wish they'd stop waiting! Just as if Maul heard me, he opens the laser doors and the two throw themselves at each other. The doors open and it seems _so_ slow. I run as the one in front of me opens. I see them exchange blows and parries. I reach them but the last door shuts and I could almost scream. I see a circular chamber, with a large hole in the middle leading down to a certain death. I watch in frustration as Qui-Gon continues to battle. Alone. Without my help.

Just then, Maul slams his double ended pure scarlet lightsaber into my masters, knocking his overhead attack back. He hits him again, and again. Then he points the end of his saber straight at his chest...and plunges it into my master's flesh. I see it, in such slow motion it's agonizing. It seems that all oxygen has been vacuumed into a black hole of pain and despair. It's like my whole being is being sucked into oblivion. The scene replays over and over in my mind, slamming me with so much pain I feel like doubling over. I try to take in a breath, but how can I breathe with no air? It's already gone. Gone... Qui-Gon's gone... I'll never be able to hear his words of wisdom again. I gasp, and I come to myself, tears fill my eyes and rim my eyelids. Darth Maul yanks and lightsaber out of Qui-Gon's chest. And Qui-Gon collapses to the ground. All of my feeling rush out and I let out all my grief.

"NOOOOOO!" I scream in anguish. Darth Maul turns to me and practically smiles. I feel a darkness crawling out of me. My face contorts in one of a crazed creature. I bounce lightly in my stance. Darth Maul walks over to me and I wait for the door to open. It does, and as soon as it does, I'm consumed with my anger, my malice, and my sadness. I feel my body thriving with energy. The energy to kill. To kill the opponent who killed my master. I charge at him. At my Master's murderer. I pound away at him. I jump over his lightsaber as he does an attack low down to the ground. I block a slash from behind then the next one from the front, as Darth Maul twirls back and forth in front of me. I duck another slash and slam my lightsaber against his again. We leap apart, throwing out lightsabers out, then bringing them back in for another attack. I feel anger cloud me like a veil. It's hold is like a vice and I agree with every whispering word. Darth Maul should die. Maul spins his lightsaber in a circle then comes at me again. I jump over his lightsaber again and we continue to fight.

I fight him with all I've got, my eye only on destroying him. I sense some nagging voice telling me to stop, but I brush it aside. I move into an upward swing and cut Maul's saber in half. I knock him back, then jump over his head, blocking his lightsaber in the process. He bounces to his feet and runs. I follow. I spin my lightsaber in my hand and strike again. Then he kicks at my the face and I do a backwards flip to avoid him. Maul does some fancy flips, and I hold my lightsaber in front of me. I try a slash over his head, and then bare down on his with my lightsaber. I push hard, and try to knock him to the ground, but he shoves me off and Force pushes me backwards, I flip over my head, hurting my neck in the process, drop my lightsaber, and I fall into the hole. I instantly grab a hold of a small circular lump that's attached to the wall. I look up and see Darth Maul smile, as he kicks my lightsaber over the edge.

I watch it fall past me and into the abyss below. I look back up. Maul uses his lightsaber, and slashes at the steel above my head sending sparks shower over me. I dodge them best I can. My jaw held in determination. I feel a tendril of the Force and sense my master. Then my anger drains away. And clouds of darkness part. _Obi-Wan.._ I hear in my mind. I immediately think fast. I look up and see Qui-Gon's lightsaber, lying next to his body. His _lightsaber_... I look at Darth Maul, then back at the lightsaber. I hold onto the knob tighter, my hands slipping. I take in a breath and look back at the lightsaber. I look back at Darth Maul and his expression changes, as he notices that I'm not giving up. I let the light side Force surround me, and give me strength. I look back at the lighsaber and call it towards me, I look down at the same time as I propel myself into the air. The saber lands in my hand and I drop behind Maul. He turns and I slash at his middle. The lighsaber cuts clean through him. He gasps, in shock. His eyes wide as he looks at me. Then, he falls. Both halves of his body tumble away, bouncing off the walls. I watch for a moment, then switch off Qui-Gon's lightsaber and run over to my fallen master. I lift his head onto my lap.

"A-...It—it's-to...late." Qui-Gon says, his voice horse. "It's-"

"No." I say, not wanting to believe it. I wont. I just simply wont.

"Obi-Wan.." He murmurs. "Promise me you will train the boy."

"Yes Master." I say, my voice cracking. Qui-Gon gives me a painful smile. He lifts his shaking hand up to my face.

"He-..is..the chosen one.." He says. "He-will..bring balance.." I nod, tears filling my eyes.

"Train him..." Qui-Gon says his voice faltering. I nod several times. Like a lost child wanting to be assured. I watch as the light slowly fades from his eyes. Each second hits me like a blow through the heart. Worse than the slash I gave Darth Maul. Qui-Gon's eyes start to close, and I see them do so for the last time. His head slides to the side but I catch it and hold it fast. I bow my head shakily. All my grief pouring out like a river. Sadness floods through me as I hold my forehead against him. And so I sit. Holding him. And thinking over and over. How I'll never see him again.

And then I cry.

The End


End file.
